


Lucious, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring Lucious





	1. The Vow

I sighed as I finished polishing the forever mirror. Elias had repaired it earlier and I offered to polish it and make it beautiful again. It was late and I was alone in the Prefect’s Office. We’d been working on this all day and I’d barely had a moment to myself. Now I could unwind and maybe play with this mirror. After all, I wanted a sneak peek of my future with Lucious. I put down my rag and took my wand out. Let’s see what the future has in store.

“Show me the bonds which weave my future! Ad Maltos Anos!” Suddenly, a bright flash tore through the room. I was lying in bed when the flash died. I didn’t recognize the room, though. It certainly wasn’t my house in Reitz and it looked too sterile to be a home. There were a few chairs beside me and a rolling cart of what I guessed was medical equipment. Was I in the hospital? I tired to sit up, but my body wouldn’t cooperate. Everything hurt and I fell back onto my pillows. What was going on? I took a deep breath and steeled myself to try again. As I tried to sit up, the door opened. Lucious and a woman dressed in a nurse’s uniform came in.

“I’ll let you three have a moment to breathe,” she said quietly before leaving. It was then I noticed a little bundle in Lucious’ arms. Everything fell into place. I was in a hospital, my body hurt, Lucious was here holding a baby…

“How are you holding up?” he asked.

“I-I’m fine. Just hurting a bit.” I kept trying to see what the baby looked like, but all I could see was the tuft of lavender hair. He was holding the baby close, letting them rest against his chest. “Can I hold the baby?”

“Yeah, here you go.” There was no missing the reluctance on his face, but he handed the baby over to me. They had his eye shape, but not the color. But other than that, they didn’t really look like either of us. Babies just must be like that. I heard some sniffling and looked over to Lucious. Tears filled his golden eyes and when our gazes met, he started crying.

“Lucious?” I asked. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I’m n-not crying,” he said in between sobs. I reached out and took his hand.

“Honey…”

“I just… I just didn’t think this would ever happen… I’m happy…” My heart hurt at his words. After all those years in the labyrinth, he must’ve thought he’d been robbed of his happy ending. I squeezed his hand and let him cry it out. Lucious got up and sat with me on the hospital bed. The baby looked at him curiously. Lucious smiled and tousled their hair. My heart swelled and I leaned against Lucious, resting my head on his shoulder.

There was another bright flash and I was back in the Prefect’s Office. I sighed in content, staring at my reflect in the mirror. I had wonderful things coming.


	2. Love Holiday 2018

I hummed to myself as I strung a heart garland across the ceiling of the prefect’s office. It was the beginning of the month and I had a couple packets of heart garland strewn over my desk, ready to be hung up.

“What are you doing?” Lucious’ voice came from the doorway. I looked back at him and smiled.

“I’m decorating the office for the Love Holiday,” I explained. I hopped off the ladder and went over to hug him.

“The Love Holiday?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah! It’s in two weeks and I thought it’d be fun to be festive.” I gestured grandly to the room. “What do you think?”

“It’s kinda pathetic you only have a garland up, but it’s the thought that counts, I guess,” Lucious commented. I pouted at him. “What? I’m telling the truth.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to sugarcoat things sometimes,” I told him, but he just rolled his eyes.

“So what’s the Love Holiday, anyway?”

“Oh! It’s a special day where you celebrate your love for your partner, or your friends, or your family! But it’s mostly geared towards couples,” I explained.

“Shouldn’t you do that everyday?”

“What?”

“Why do you need a special do to show your partner you appreciate them? You should be doing that every day,” he pointed out. I had no idea what to say to that.

“I, uh… It’s special?” I said. “Hey! Wait a minute! You can’t lecture me on this when you’re a tsundere who can’t show his feelings!”

“I don’t know what that means but I’m going to assume it’s not great,” Lucious said. “And I’m just saying it’s a weird holiday.”

“So what, you don’t want to go on a special date on the Love Holiday?” He snapped his mouth shut, eyes looking everywhere but me, and his cheeks started to flush with pink.

“I… well… I mean, if you want to,” he muttered. I couldn’t help but laugh and kiss his temple.

“You’re so bad at admitting what you want,” I teased.

“Hey, you are, too!” he pointed out, but I only laughed harder. It was hard to stay mad at him when his shyness could be so hilarious sometimes.


	3. The Night Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during season 9 and has a Night Class MC.

I groaned as we got to a brand new floor. Lucious and I were walking around the main building, trying to find a certain storage room. We needed a couple of magical tools for a Night Class lecture and being the caring partner I was, I offered to help Lucious look for it. But I hadn’t realized the Academy had so many different storage rooms and since they were so spread out, we were having trouble finding what we needed.

“Can you tell if we’re getting close?” I asked him. He glanced down at the map and scowled.

“No. The stupid map doesn’t have anything written on it.” He flashed it to me. It was only boxes and lines, no text at all.

“The map doesn’t even have labels on it?! How does that make any sense?!” I had to admit, I was getting really irritated. I just wanted to grab the tools and go back to the Night Class campus. But that clearly wasn’t going to happen.

“We just have to keep looking,” Lucious said. I nodded and we kept walking around. Silence fell between us, the only sound being our echoing footsteps. We both glanced at plaques as we passed each door. Classroom, classroom, classroom, custodial closet, classroom, men’s bathroom, women’s bathroom. We came to yet another flight of stairs and I was ready to cry. My feet and legs were killing me and we had to go up another flight. Lucious led the way and I trudged behind me, my muscles screaming at me to take a break.

“They want us to die,” I moaned.

“No, they don’t.”

“They’re trying to kill us!”

“No, they aren’t.”

“Then why wouldn’t they give us a fucking map that has words on it?!” We reached the new floor and I went to an alcove, sitting on the stone bench. Lucious sighed and sat beside me. Slowly, I caught my breath, but I wasn’t looking forward to the idea of standing up.

“You can head back if you want. You don’t need to come with me,” he told me.

“I know. But where’s the fun in being by yourself?” I grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. His face flushed and I had to fight back laughter. He was so adorable when he blushed. “I know this is a small errand, but I’m not leaving you.” Lucious rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were still dusted with pink.

“You’re so sappy sometimes,” he said. I laughed and poked his cheek. “Hey! What was that for?!”

“You’re calling me sappy when you’re the one blushing?” His face turned a darker pink and I giggled even more.

“S-Stop laughing at me!” he demanded.

“I’m not laughing at you, I promise. You’re just really cute.”

“I’m not cute!”

“Sure, sure.” He puffed his cheeks out and I choked back a laugh. “Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll stop teasing you now.”

“You better,” he said, but there was no power or maliciousness behind it. Lucious stood up and offered me his hand. “Are you ready to go?” I gave him a smile and put my hand in his.

“I’m ready.” He helped me to my feet and we kept searching. Although this shouldn’t have taken this long, it was nice to spend some time with him.


	4. Our Little Secret

“Lucious, we can’t make our library that big.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’ll put us over budget.” Lucious groaned melodramatically, looking up at the sky. We were in the forest outside the village, trying to work on designing our new home. There was only one problem: Lucious wanted a lot of things and with our budget, a lot of them weren’t possible.

“I hate this budget! We didn’t have one when we built Hugo’s house,” he grumbled.

“That’s because he didn’t want anything that had to be bought. We can’t get granite counter tops for free unless we find a quarry and mine it ourselves,” I pointed out. Lucious crossed his arms and looked down.

“All right. Let’s scale the library down,” he said. It felt bad telling him he couldn’t get exactly what he wanted, but it wasn’t like this was something we could really bend on. Sure, Lucious was working at the school store and I was working as Alfonse’s assistant, but we needed to spend wisely and save.

“Well, what if we scale our bedroom down to make room for the library?” I suggested. “I mean, do we really need a little sitting area?”

“Yeah, let’s take that out,” Lucious scribbled on the blueprints, making notes.

“There, that’ll be a little more room for the library.”

“We could move that sitting area into the library if we have the space. The shelves shouldn’t take up too much room,” Lucious said, making more notes. I nodded. Although planning the house and budgeting was a bit stressful, I couldn’t wait to start building. It was so much fun the last time we all got together and worked on something. Not to mention, this was going to be the next big step in our relationship: moving in together.

“What do you think about having a loft?” he asked.

“Hm. It’d be cool and wouldn’t be an issue in square footage. What do you plan on putting up there?” I asked.

“I was putting our bedroom in a loft so we can expand on your craft room and the kitchen. If we put the loft here,” he pointed to a part right over the library. “That would give us a lot more space.”

“I mean, if we’re thinking of a loft, shouldn’t we just make the house two stories?” I said.

“You don’t look convinced.”

“Well, yeah, I guess I am,” I admitted. “I mean, there might be mobility issues once we get older if we have to go up and down stars to our bedroom, and I don’t really like the idea of being on a different level that the other rooms. Once we have kids, that’ll be a problem.”

“Kids?! Why are you thinking that far into the future?!” Lucious’ face was ruby red and I realized what I said.

“I-I’m not! I was just being hypothetical!” My face felt like it was on fire too. We avoided each other’s eyes.

“… Let’s keep the plan like it is now,” Lucious muttered. “No loft bedroom.”

“Right.” Man, it was crazy how I could feel embarrassed like I could when we first started dating. I guess you never really grow out of it.


	5. Holly Jolly Taffy

“ZEUS, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!” I struggled to hold Lucious back as he tried to charge Zeus. He was squirming in my arms and Alfonse hurried over to help me hold him back. Zeus just sat in his desk chair, looking as smug as ever.

“Why? All I did was buy you a stocking for our mantle since you’re basically a part of the Prefect Squad,” Zeus said nonchalantly, but I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was totally making fun of Lucious.

“The stocking says ‘Baby’s First Christmas!'” Lucious retorted.

“This is your first Christmas. It’s not like I’m wrong,” Zeus said. Caesar sighed.

“I mean, yes, it’s his first Christmas so you aren’t technically wrong, but he’s not a baby,” he pointed out.

“He’s the youngest our of all of us, so he’s a baby.”

“I’m hundreds of years old! Have you finally gone crazy?!” Lucious demanded.

“You stopped aging at seventeen and we all know it. Besides, you’re the most immature out of all of us,” Zeus smirked.

“You literally got into a fight with an ostrich at the zoo and got banned,” Hiro told him. Zeus glared at him.

“It was looking at me funny!” he defended himself.

“Whatever, I’m over it.” Lucious broke from mine and Alfonse’s grasp and left the office. I gave Zeus a dirty look.

“That was a dick move and you know it, Zeus,” I said before hurrying after Lucious. He hadn’t made it very far. “Hey, Lucious, wait!” He kept walking and I had to sprint a little to catch him. His cheeks were bright red. “Listen, I’m sorry for what Zeus did back there.”

“Why should you apologize for him? You have nothing to do with it, right?” he demanded.

“Of course not. But I’m one of the few people that can sorta keep him in line and I feel partly responsible for not figuring out his plan earlier,” I told him.

“It’s not your fault,” he said quietly. “It’s Zeus’ and Zeus’ alone.”

“I know, but still.” I paused. What could I say to make this better? He was obviously upset and I had no idea how to fix it. “I don’t mind going into town and buying you a real stocking -”

“That’s not the problem.” Lucious looked around as if checking for other people and then slumped against a wall. I joined him. “I get it. I’m immature and if we don’t count the years in the Labyrinth, I’m the youngest out of the bunch. But that’s not a good reason to treat me like trash.”

“It really isn’t,” I agreed. “For what it’s worth, I think it’s very mature of you to point out you can be immature sometimes.” Lucious turned to me, raising an eyebrow.

“Did you really just say it was mature to say I’m immature?” he asked.

“Uh…” Lucious started laughing and I couldn’t help but join in. He smiled at me and I could feel my heart race a bit.

“I’ll take you up on that offer. Let’s go into town and get some real Christmas decorations,” he said.

“Let’s do it.” Smiling at each other, we grabbed hands and made our way out of the Night Class. It may have had a bumpy start, but this was going to be a good Christmas, I just knew it. With Lucious, how could it be anything but?


	6. Bewitchingly Spooky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious keeps me company as I carve pumpkins.

The pumpkin carving was going so slowly. The other Prefects were in the auditorium, decorating and getting it ready for the Halloween party tonight. I volunteered to stay in the office and finished the pumpkins, but to be honest, I think I made a bit of a mistake. Even with the radio going, I felt pretty lonely. Everyone was so wrapped up in their duties that we were all more or less working alone. But at least the others were working in the same space. I was by myself up here.

 _Knock, knock, knock._ I perked up a bit, wondering who it was.

“Come on in,” I called. The door opened and Lucious walked in.

“I really need to get a key to the Day Class' office,” he commented.

“Sorry. There's been reports of jack lanterns running about and I wanted to make sure none got in here,” I said I paused. “Or escaped.”

“Is that what these weird talismans are for?” he asked, pointing to some amulets me and Elias had hung over the door.

“Mmhm.” I stood up. “Would you like some tea? Or are you just delivering a message?”

“No, I came to see you. Hiro can manage decorating the Night Cafe on his own,” he said. I sat back down.

“What about Zeus-”

“You know know Zeus isn't doing anything helpful,”

“Yeah. _Yeah,”_ I sighed. Lucious grabbed a chair and sat next to me. Wordlessly, he grabbed a pumpkin and an extra knife. He started to carve a face into it.

“You don't have to help if you don't want to,” I told him, but he shook his head.

“I want to do this. It's not like I have anything better to do,” he said. I fought back a giggle. Just what is it about the Night Class guys makes them so terrible at expressing their emotions? Although I'd have to say Zeus and Hiro weren't as bad as Lucious.

“Do you remember last year's Halloween party?” I asked him.

“Yeah. You lot came down to the labyrinth and...” His face turned red and I knew we were thinking the exact same thing. “At least Zeus is an idiot.”

“A true himbo.” Lucious groaned, sitting back in his chair.

“Will you PLEASE stop calling him that?” I burst out laughing.

“Sorry.” I wasn't.

“It's bad enough when Luca uses it to describe himself,” he grumbled, making me laugh even harder. “I don't get slang nowadays.” He glanced at the spooky decorations around the room. “Or the evolution of Halloween.”

“People just like spooky stuff, I guess,” I said. “Besides, it's fun to dress up.”

“Debatable.” I looked over at him, giving him a tired look. “I've done enough dressing up in ridiculous clothes for one lifetime. I'm not doing it again.”

“So couple's costumes aren't going to happen?”

“Well...” I giggled again, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. As soon as my lips touched him, his face exploded into color.

“Y-You need to warn me when you're gonna do that!”

“Sorry.” Again, wasn't sorry. It was just too fun to see him all embarrassed like this. “I'll make it up to you. I have some pumpkin pie stored in an icebox. How about we had a snack?”

“Okay, I guess I can forgive you,” he said, a small smirk on his face. I smiled back and got up to get us something to eat. I didn't get anything done on my pumpkin, but it was so nice to have company, especially when that company was Lucious.


	7. New Year's Eve with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious' plans of getting to the top of a Ferris wheel right at midnight go awry.

“This is ridiculous. This is completely _ridiculous!”_ I sighed as Lucious sat fuming next to me. The worst part was I couldn’t even leave and let him work this out on his own. We were sitting next to each other, strapped into the seats on a Ferris wheel and we were high in the air. But not at the very top, which is what set him off.

“I mean, rides break down all the time. This isn’t your fault,” I told him. He just puffed up his cheeks and folded his arms across his chest.

“Yeah, but I spent hours trying to figure out this ride and how long it takes to get to the top. We should’ve been to the top already!” I sighed and leaned against him. Even though it was freezing outside, he felt pretty warm.

“At least we have this beautiful view,” I pointed out. “And it’s almost midnight.”

“Yeah, but…”

“But?” I sat up. Lucious fell silent and in his place, the sounds from the amusement park below us filled in the gap. There were screams of mirth or people laughing. Even all this way up on the Ferris wheel, I could still hear people chatting and loads of music from different attractions. I patiently waited for Lucious to talk and after a few moments, he spoke up again.

“It’s our first New Year’s Eve as a couple. I wanted it to be perfect,” he admitted quietly. I reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.

“I understand. But our New Year’s Eve is already perfect. We’re together, aren’t we?” I said. It was Lucious’ turn to lean against me, his body relaxing against mine. He didn’t say anything. “I’m fine with counting down from here. As long as we’re together, I’m going to have fun.” Lucious mumbled something that I couldn’t quite catch and he didn’t repeat himself. We just sat on the Ferris wheel, waiting for the people to start counting down. We kept glancing at our watches until it was a minute before midnight.

The countdown started quietly, a few beginning at thirty and as the seconds went by, more and more people joined in. I squeezed Lucious’ hand and we both started counting down. Even before the clock reached zero, streams of fireworks flew into the air and as we all reached the end of another year, the fireworks exploded. I was so dazzled by it, but suddenly, Lucious grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss. Our first kiss of the new year. As soon as I melted into it, he pulled away with a loving smile on his face.

“Happy New Year,” he said.

“Happy New Year!” I giggled. For some reason, I felt so giddy. I threw my arms around Lucious and hugged him tightly. “Let’s do this again next year!”

“Let’s go to a different amusement park. One that has a Ferris wheel that doesn’t break down,” he added disdainfully.

“Yeah! Let’s do it!” But to be honest, it didn’t matter to me if we spent New Years on a Ferris wheel that hit it’s peak at the clock struck midnight. Any celebration was perfect as long as Lucious was beside me.


End file.
